Barely hanging on
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry stops talking to everyone and after a year he deiced to runaway.
When he woke up he was cold, he laid there looking out at the window watching how the sun light mocked him. He remembered it all Sirius being hit with a spell and him lying on the ground not moving and barely breathing while Remus was jabbed with the end of someone's wand and shocked until the wolf couldn't stand. While Harry screamed for his baby that was taken from him the moment he gave birth to it. The teen didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl then they drugged him.

He sat up in the hospital bed wincing at the pain in his body, he looked around the large hospital wing seeing no one else in the room. He heard a foot steps and as Madam Pomfrey walked up to his bed. "Morning Mr Potter, I trust you're feeling better Harry just looked at her. Even tho she wasn't there last night she knew about the baby and any trust he had for the grey haired woman was lost. "Right, here take this it will help with any pains you are experiencing. She placed the small blue potion bottle on the bed side table. The older woman turned to walk away from the emotionless teen only to hear something smash turning around quickly she saw that Harry had drop the potion bottle on the floor. "Mr Potter!" She hissed.

Harry just hoped of the bed and moved to the cabinet and pulled out his school clothes, he didn't want to her potions he didn't even want to eat whatever they place in front of him. "Mr Potter you will not smash potions like a child who is having a tantrum!" She hissed,

"Poppy I will take care of this problem." Came the voice, Dumbledore walked over to her and she turned and hissed at him

"This is your fault!" She snarled and then stormed away from him going back to her offices.

Dumbledore was looking Harry up and down and saw the marks the boy was wearing and frowned…he just needs time…he thought as he walked over to him "You friends are worried about you." He said, but the boy just put his clothes on "They brought you this." The white haired wizard placed some items on the table. There was chocolates and flowers but Harry picked up a small sliver ring and placed it on his wedding finger and walked away. "Harry?" Dumbledore called as he watched the teen leave the hospital ring.

He walked into Gryffindor and up to the dorm room passing everyone in the house. When he reached his dorm room he headed for his bunk "Harry I didn't think you would be out of hospital wing just yet?" Ron said, Harry picked up his wand and flicked about his bed space and filled his trunk back up. "Harry Mate?" He Ron tried again as the boy shrink the trunk and putting it in his packet

"Ron, Harry is out of…Oh Harry." Hermione ran to him and hugged him, Harry stood frozen to the spot as he looked at her and then growled. The bush haired witch backed off and looked at him with fear

"I am only going to say this once to you two, talk to me touch me or even send me letter and I will burn everything you own. Do you understand? You two and everyone else who took part in last night attack I will burn." He snarled, letting his fangs drop and remain "You're all dead to me." He said as he left the dorm room

"It was for you own good!" Hermione yelled, as Harry walked away from them and leaving Gryffindor tower.

A year later…

Harry hadn't spoken to anyone, he never went back to his dorm room and when he went to classes all he did was sit there. He wouldn't write anything he would join in nothing and when it came to Quidditch he refused to play and it seem only Fred and George stood up for him. Severus Snape has spent many night with the boy giving him detention after he refused to do his potion work it he tried belittling him to get a reaction and he tried throwing things at him but not even a flinch. Snape had watched Harry become almost an empty shell and he knew he was partly to blame he had help to shock the wolf from saving the boy and he had made it very easy for Dumbledore to steal Harry's baby, he decide on the eve of Halloween he would somehow try and help the boy.

Dumbledore paced his offices thinking he was at his wits end with the green eyed teen, he would have thought that the boy would have gotten over or at least understand it was for the greater good. What is worst his potion master has stopped talking to him, and stopped sending him potions to help with his health. He learned the boy was a vampire during the birth and knew he had to take more take now whoever the boy bonded to might still attack. Rubbing his head he thought about how Harry had blocked everything out, his school work, his friends he didn't know where he was sleeping and if he was eating.

"Little brat." He said to himself as he heard a knock at the door smiled…yes he's turned up…he thought as he moved behind his desk. "Come in." He said. The door open and in walked the dark haired teen. "Come in Harry please take a seat." He told him, waving his hand at the chair. The stony face teen moved up to his desk and sat down and looked at the old man. Dumbledore was little unnerved by Harry's behaviour, he forced himself to smile as he waved his hand and summon a try with silver tea pot and peacock blue cups "Now my boy your teacher are worried about you." He frowned as he poured the tea for them both.

Fawkes made a sad nose and few over to the teen and sat on his lap and nuzzled Harry's hand. The boy looked down at him and stroked the bird softly. The old wizard chose to ignore the bird and looked at the boy "Harry my boy I know your upset about what happen but you can't let you school work slip." Nothing not even a look "Your friends are worried about you, they say that your threaten them and that you're not even returning to your dorm room? My boy where are you sleeping?" Again nothing he pushed a cup of tea towards him and hope he would drink it. Harry looked at the Fawkes was still nuzzling the boy's hands. "Is this about the baby?" Harry looked at him …finely a response… "You need to understand you are too young for a child and you couldn't raise him at home with your home life you have. You wouldn't tell us who the father is we had no choice but to take the baby away from you." Harry looked at the man "The baby is healthy, maybe you can see your child during the summer holiday." He smiled softly at him but all the dark haired youth did was standing up and placed Fawkes on his stand and then turned to the door. "Harry? Harry come back here!" He yelled as he stood up.

The dark haired teen kept his hand on the door handle and turned his head to look at the old wizard his eyes turning a darker green as he looked at him feeling hate and anger bubble up inside of him. "You need to understand."

"I understand Headmaster." Harry finely said "I understand that you stole my child from me, that you have been controlling my life since the day I was born. My friends were a lie and only my god fathers and the twins truly care for me. I would rather have Bellatrix as my mother than every stay in this school." He said, Dumbledore open his mouth to talk but Harry stopped him "I had a vision about you Headmaster, they often say that powerful vampires have vision and I hope it come true. You are dead and I handing over your dead body to Voldemort. It would be nice if that happen and I hope my husband kills you, I rather not dirty my hands." And with that he was gone leaving the head master feeling cold to the core.

Severus Snape was on his way to the headmaster offices to hand in his notices when he saw Harry walk away from the headmaster offices. He watched as walked away leaving droplets of blood on the ground. frowning he looked up at the boy seeing his hands shake in anger, Snape figured out that Harry had buried his nails into palm of his hands. There was guilt that Severus felt only got worse as he watched the boy over the last year. He followed Harry though the castle weaving in and out of the condors until he came to the courtyard. He thought Harry would just sit down but no he just kept walking out the court years and towards the owlerly …maybe he is sending a letter…he thought as he watched him climb the tower.

Harry could feel that someone was following but he decide that he didn't care anymore he was leave that night and he didn't care if he is seen. He walked up to the owlerly and over to Hedwig smiling softly as the white owl who nibbled at his hand "Hey girl." He whispered "I need you to do me a favour I need you to send this letter now to the Daily Prophet." Harry smiled at her as she nibbled his hand making Harry smiled weakly before flying out the window. Harry sighed as he walked down the spiral stair case and then out to the darkness of the night. He let the window chill his body before he walked down towards the lake.

The potion master caught up with Harry and then teen sighed as he let him walk with him, frowning as the teen didn't asked him any questions as they walked to the lake. Severus notices a figure by the lake and frowned as they walked closer to him, the rain started to become like misty. "Potter." Snape warned, Harry just walked forwards leaving Snape behind. Seeing the boy was still walking Severus moved quickly to catch up as he got closer he saw a tall and slender man with long dark wavy hair that came down to his waist, and for a moment he thought it was Sirius Black that Harry was meeting. But he knows that Sirius is in a magical comma thanks to Dumbledore.

Turning in the moon light the man looked at Harry and open his arms. Snape stopped when he saw the man that he was thought long dead. It was Regulus Black the man had been dead at least missing for years but here he is opening his arm to the teen. The dark haired boy warped his arms around him and cried into his chest as the man held him "Shhh my love I am so sorry it took me so long to come home, it's will be alright now." Regulus said as he kissed the top of the raven haired boy's head.

"No no it's not he had Remus arrested for being a werewolf! That isn't fair he's taking away very one I love." Harry cried, Snape didn't know that Dumbledore has Remus arrested lasted he heard Remus was at Black's bedside.

"I do not fret I will have our family home and together in no time." He smiled softly at his bounded. Looking up Regulus looked at Severus Snape and frowned "Do I need to deal with him?" He asked, Harry looked at Snape and shook his head

"No, have you found our baby?" Harry asked as he rested his head against the man's chest.

Everything was starting to become clear why Harry won't tell anyone who the father was it was because the father is a vampire and meant to be dead…dead. Regulus had not only turned Harry into a vampire but married him and knocked him up that would have been enough to have Regulus put to death. The older vampire cupped Harry's cheeks and kissed him on the lips smiling softly at him

"I found our baby boy, it seems our sliver tongue Headmaster decide to give him to the Weasley brood." He told the dark haired teen, Harry growled as his eyes became the darkest green at Snape has ever seen.

"That fucking bitch." Harry snarled as the vampire smiled at him, cupping the teen's face the older vampire kissed him quickly.

"I have our son he is home." Harry smiled closing his eyes and resting it against Regulus chest and let out another sob "It's time to come back with me I see no more reason for you to remain in this hell." He scooped Harry up into his arms and started to leave him.

Snape moved forward and called out to them, a part of him wanted to stop Harry from leaving but he wasn't sure how far the he would get him. Regulus turned to look at him "Do you want to stop us?" He asked "My consort has made it very clear he has turned against the light, the Order took our baby away the moment he was born. His godfather tried to stop Dumbledore and ended up in a comma and Remus was locked up no Harry has every right to turn away from the light." And then they were gone.

…

Molly Weasley screamed in irritation, the baby had being wailing for 6 months nonstop ever since she kicked out her husband when she learnt that he had been feeding the baby blood. She had barely any sleep because it seems magic around the baby would makes it worst. Dumbledore dumped Harry's demonic brat on her lap and told her not to feed it any blood. When she caught Arthur feeding the brat blood from his fingers she screamed at him and then threw him out the house. However while Arthur feed the noisy demon it was quiet, but now he's gone that little brat was about to burst her ear drums.

She was in the kitchen screaming at the child from the other room "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She screeched. There was a knock on her back door and she turned to see Harry standing there, she paled and rushes to the door and opens it. "H…Harry what are you doing here?" She looked worried as the baby kept yelling. The dark haired teen tilted is head as walked passed her and towards cot and bent down and picked up the baby. "Harry it's not what you think? Dumbledore wanted me to look after him for you." She said turning her back on the open back door to watch the teen nuzzle his child.

"Shhh its okay mama is here, I will never let you go." He whispered, smiling down at the boy. He frowned at him before looking up at the red headed woman "What have you been doing to my baby?" He asked

"I…I…" She couldn't stay thing

"I think she been starving him love." Molly jumped and turned to look at the tall dark haired vampire standing behind her.

"Then what shall we do my beloved husband, our child needs blood." Harry smiled as he looked at Molly who was fumbling for her wand.

"Oh I have an idea." Regulus said, grabbing the back of her throat and taking her wand away "This so called care giver failed her work and tit for tat." He grinned bearing his fangs making Molly scream as Harry watched smiling as he cooed at his son.

Later on…

Regulus watched as Harry placed their happily feed baby in his cot. He smiled as he warped his arms around the teen kissed his neck smearing blood on his skin. Harry ran his fingers down the cubby face of the child. "Look at him happily fully." The vampire said as he watched Harry smile up at him and turn to face the older vampire who was covered in. "Does it bother you that I killed her?" He asked his husband.

"I've would have watched you kill a whole country just to have our son back." Harry smiled with tear full eyes

"And I will kill for you my love." It was just them in the flickering light of the fire place safe and free from those who would see them broken and defeated in the name of light or darkness.

A little while later, they laid in bed together Harry curled against Regulus' chest the older vampire ran his fingers up and down his back. He smiled as both of their bodies hummed in the afterglow of their love making or how Harry looks at it licking blood of each other while Regulus screws his brains out. The older vampire kissed the top of his husband's head and smiled everything seems right Harry was in his arms once again and never to be removed from them and their son is safety where they belong. However he knows his love had gone through a lot pain this past year his godfather is in a coma while his werewolf godfather was locked up in some hell hole. "My little bird what do you want to do now?" He asked, the teen sighed and pushed himself up and looked down at him

"I want my family Regulus that also means Remus and Sirius." He said with a sad smile, the dark haired cupped his husband's face and smiled up at him.

"I will find them my sweet bird."

Week later…

Severus Snape sat in his private room in the dark with only the warmth of the fire place to keep him company, the bottle of fire whisky was sat on the table next to him and a glass in his hand as he looked into the fire that crackled and popped. He felt a breeze tickle on his neck, he sighed and looked down at his amber liquid "I wondered when you would come." Snape said as he took a mouthful of his drink. Regulus said nothing as he moved out from the shadows as the potion master looked up at him with dark eyes. He saw the vampire move around Severus private room looking at the shelves of ancient books and sliver and glass items. "Aren't you going to say something?" Snape hissed.

"I'm shocked you never changed the passwords to the Snake den?" The vampire said, as he walked around the room Severus shrugged as he looked up at him "My mate is angry." Regulus said as he picked up a glass ornament of a doe and her fawn. The ornaments moved around his hand and made the vampire look at the potion master and wonder if this was an image of Lilly and maybe Harry.

"He has every right to be." Snape said as he saw Regulus playing with the doe and fawn "Put that down before you brake it!" He snarled

"It's very beautiful." The wavy haired man said as he placed it down gently "Lilly and Harry?" He asked, Snape didn't want to answer that he just looked away and scowled "What do you want?" He asked

"Harry has a lot of anger in him and not just from what you and Dumbledore did. He is however willing to overlook your hateful deed for a small favour." The vampire said as he picked something else of a table this time it was a sliver fawn and on bottom ' _dilectus filius noster._ ' "Our beloved son?" He read out loud.

"WHAT IS THIS SMALL FAVOUR?" He yelled, he didn't want his secret to be found out as he looked down into his glass as the vampire stood right in front of him and stared him down. "What is it?" He whispered

"You will spy for my beloved."

Snape bolted up from his chair dripping his glass on to the wooden floor letting it smash as he looked into the stormy blue eyes of a man who should be dead "I will not…"

"Choose your words carefully Severus this your fault is it not? You went to Dumbledore when you watched Harry's glamor drop to show he was with child. You stood by as they took a baby from him moments after he gave birth. Harry knows your secret Severus and if wish to keep it a secret then you will do this one thing that is asked of you." The potion master paled as he stood there frozen to the spot…how did the brat find out?…he thought as he watched the long haired vampire took Snape's wrist without much protest "How did he find out?"

"He is smarter than you think." He smirked as he ripped the sleeve of Snape's shirt and looked at the dark mark "Has he been calling for you?" He saw the snake move around the dark mark and it made the man smiled and lick his lips as he saw the redness of the skin.

"He wants to know what happen to Ha…Potter." Severus said as he watched Regulus finger the dark mark

"I bet he does, have you told them that you saw me at the lake taking my beloved away with me?" Regulus smirked as he dragged his nails long the tattoo and back up to wrist

"No." Snape didn't flinch

"Well you should because he knows what happen to me." The vampire nuzzled the wrist smelling the pulse point and Snape was getting very-very worried about the vampire being this close to his skin

"What do you mean?" Regulus smirked once again and looked up to the dark eyes.

"Ummm my first year with the itch of the dark mark on my skin and my family breathing down my neck. I was a little lost with myself and then he took me and a few others to a Vampire master. We were offerings lead to slaughter the master vampire took a shin to me the moment he spotted me and I ended up being his bitch or as he put it his mortal lover."

Regulus spoke about the master vampire that had taken him as a sex slave and how he drunk from him very day and watched as other vampire screwed him that went on for 4 years before the vampire decide to turn him. "So you see Severus The Dark Lord knows what I am you can tell him that Harry will never part take in this war and if he dare to come near my beloved and our family my master will withdraw his offer to help." Snape held his breath before he saw the fangs dip pass the man's lips

"Your master?" He whispered

"The man who turned me is my master but also becomes like a father, so my father and is willing to protect my family. Now back to why I am here will you spy for my husband wants you to keep an eye out on Dumbledore?" He told him "For the sake of your only child." He added, Snape lowered his head and nodded

"Alright."


End file.
